new_age_warriors_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
TideClan/Roleplay
Archives ---- Codclaw blinked open his blue eyes, awakening to the cawing of seagulls. The tall tom stretched as he arose to his paws, shaking out his silver-tabby-and-white pelt. Near him, Puddlesplash stirred, opening her odd eyes with a small purr. 00:46, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Iolitefrost slowly groomed her pelt when she was done she headed out to hunt. Her white fur glowed like snow. She padded out to the TideClan/AlpineClan border. 11:38, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Salmonstar lapped at her fur, wanting to look presentable for once. She lapped at her chest, drawing a paw over her ears and face, and then moved to her belly fur. She twisted her head to lick her shoulder, growling when she encountered a knot. Tugging at it gently, she soon ripped the entangled hairs apart. She curved her body, lapping at her haunch fur, then finished it off with strong strokes, smoothing out her fur. 22:09 Thu May 14 Iolitefrost padded back into camp spotting Salmonstar. Sadness crept into the warrior. I'll never be able to tell her about my feelings. 00:47, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Salmonstar blinked at the snow-white she-cat. "Io, what"s wrong?" she mewed using a nickname. 01:44 Fri May 15 Codclaw curiously gazed around, looking for cats to converse with. He noticed Salmonstar and Iolitefrost, wrinkling his nose. Everyone falls in love, love is gross. 01:55, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Iolitefrost sighed and stood ruffling her pelt. "Will you walk with me?" She asked softly noticing Codeclaw's stare. 02:42, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Codclaw wrinkled his nose once more. How can cats even stand love? It's repulsive, especially between kits or when cats just meet. Ew. The silver tabby and white tom's blue eyes revealed his emotions. 02:45, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Salmonstar nodded, and walked out of camp with Iolitefrost behind her. She turned to look at her and mewed, "What did you want to tell me?" 11:53 Fri May 15 Iolitefrost swallowed. "Salmonstar I really like you. Like like you. I was wondering if you felt the same?" The small white cat said. 13:57, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Salmonstar purred and swept her tail over the pretty she-cat's shoulder. "Course I do, you silly, I do feel. Stop worrying what others think. We are better than those straights." She lapped the molly's shoulder. 18:52 Fri May 15 Iolitefrost purred. "Salmonstar will you be my mate?" 20:20, May 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," mewed the heathery she- cat without hesitation. She let out a soft purr. 21:48 Fri May 15 Iolitefrost began to head back to camp behind Salmonstar. The warrior was lost in thought. Mostly about her mother, Sorrelowl, who was killed by a Dark Forest trainee. Iolitefrost had killed him and buried his body, Serin. She thought his name was. 21:58, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Salmonstar walked beside her, thinking about Crescentflower, her own mother who was also murdered by Serin. She sighed, flicking her tail. "I miss Crescentflower," she mewed softly. 22:07 Fri May 15 Codclaw, still looking disgusted by all of the love around him, craned his neck to flatten his pale tabby shoulder-fur. In the Warrior's den, Puddlesplash stirred. 22:19, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Iolitefrost nodded agreement about her family. 22:28, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Salmonstar ignored Codclaw's disgusted expression. 00:12 Sat May 16 Puddlesplash let out a soft sigh as she pushed herself out of the Warrior's den. Last moon, she had lost her apprentice, as he had drown. Now, she felt as bored and lonely as ever. Of course, she and Codclaw talked often, but that was about it. 01:37, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Iolitefrost looked toward the nursery where Swanflight, the now deceased queen, kits were. Her only son Falconkit was bouncing around. The small kit bounced up to Puddlesplash. "Are you sad?" 13:28, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Salmonstar stood up and shook out her fur, heading to the TideClan/FoliageClan border (where Energyfern already is, if you want I can bring him here). She narrowed her eyes, spotting a cat lurking as near to the territory as the border would allow. (yeah salmon's gonna end up in a one-night stand that she didn't consent to, poor thing) 13:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Iolitefrost followed Salmonstar secretly. She noticed Energyfern. Is Salmonstar having an affair with Energyfern after... the distraught molly quietly left running into camp she curled up in the warriors den. (Okay) 14:07, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (damn, help with the collapsible thing?) 14:21, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Iolitefrost looked up angrily. "Salmonstar? What's wrong?" 14:49, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Salmonstar lowered her voice. Her eyes were frightened. "I was checking the scent markers a-and that cat you saw... h-he jumped on me after you left a-and..." Her voice was laced with terror now, and she stammered, "...h-he did the deed with me Io." She pressed against her friend. 14:52, May 16, 2015 (UTC) The snowy warrior glared at nothing. "Oh Salmonstar!" Iolitefrost had a feeling all she felt for Iolitefrost herself was just a friendship. "I'll deal with him." Iolitefrost disappeared stalking down Energyfern. "Hello Energyfern!" She said dangerously. The white molly furious. 15:00, May 16, 2015 (UTC) He's already gone, Salmonstar thought numbly. She felt awful, feeling like she had implied they were just friends. That wasn't it! She loved her! She weakly struggled to her feet, and wobbled after Iolitefrost. She kept to her side at all times. "He's gone," she choked out. --- True to her word, Energyfern had already vanished, back to FoliageClan. 15:05, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Iolitefrost angrily leaped into a tree disappearing quickly. The white molly leaped quickly from tree to tree nimbly. Her tail finally curling around a branch, the she-cat stopped to breathe. 15:11, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Salmonstar followed her, panting somewhat, feeling still weak from her encounter. She paused beside her mate. 15:15, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Iolitefrost waited for Salmonstar to say something. "Are you going to keep the kits?" She asked as she noticed Sweetnose who was talking to Energyfern. 15:20, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know. But I don't want to," muttered Salmonstar. 15:23, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Iolitefrost turned to Salmonstar her eyes blazing. "Then give them to FoilageClan." She suggested. 15:27, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "No," replied Salmonstar bitterly. "That will give Energyfern even more satisfaction. Either I will banish them from the Clan, or simply not acknowledge them as my own. I never wanted to have kits in any point of my life." 15:29, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Salmonstar that's horrible. They'll be just kits!" Iolitefrost said shocked. Iolitefrost wanted kits sure but not for a while.--Sweetnose turned to the warrior. "Why were you in TideClan territory?" 16:10, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Puddlesplash gazed down at the kit, her eyes full of sorrow. "I certainly am sad." 16:22, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Falconkit sniffed and put a paw on Puddlesplash's. "Why are you sad?" 16:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "My apprentice died not long ago," the dark she-cat replied with a sigh, shaking her head slowly. 16:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Salmonstar gazed at Iolitefrost, her eyes dull with pain. "I can't care for my kits. I am TideClan's leader, and I won't abandon my duty. Someone else must care for them." --- Energyfern ignored Sweetnose, heading to camp. 16:36, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose snarled. "I'll be telling Hiddenstar about this." She warned. Her tail lashing.--Iolitefrost turned then leave them in FoilageClan." 16:52, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "AridCla," decided Salmonstar. --- Energyfern shrugged. 17:00, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Iolitefrost nodded trying to remember who was in AridClan. The white molly stretched and leaped down. "Let's head back to camp." 21:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Codclaw studied his claws before sheathing them, wondering to the fresh kill pile as he grew hungry. 21:17, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Salmonstar nodded, still quivering, her legs trembling. She followed beside her mate. 21:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Salmonstar went into her den, trying to get some sleep. She was tossing and turning, however. 19:13, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Vincentblade woke up with a yawn, blinking and turning one paw over to inspect. He paused and blinked his odd purple eyes before leaving. The heather tom sat down, lying his tail over his paws. (help i have a fnaf addiction its purple guy qq) ---Salmonstar felt awfully feverish, her body burning in her nest. Finally she bolted up, chest heaving with rapid breaths. She walked to the medicine cat den, ears flattened. 01:56, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Iolitefrost woke softly to hear Salmonstar talking lowly. "Salmonstar what's wrong?" She asked her mate. Her tail lashing that she had been woken up. The white she-cat cast her frosty green eyes on the leader. 09:42, May 29, 2015 (UTC) "I can't sleep." The molly whimpered. Iolitefrost frowned. I kinda wish she would keep the kits. The molly thought. "Did you go see the medicine-cat?" 18:33, June 5, 2015 (UTC)